The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for coating the outer surface of a workpiece.
Thermal spraying, also known as flame spraying, involves the heat softening of a heat fusible material, such as a metal or ceramic, and propelling the softened material in particulate form against the surface which is to be coated. In many instances where a three dimensional object is to be coated, the thermal spray gun is held in a fixed position and the object is moved relative to the gun in order to coat the entire outer surface.
The ability to move the workpiece while the gun is stationary is possible in many situations, however, it is impractical where the workpiece is large in size or where it is desired to recoat a workpiece while it is still mounted in place, for example, the landing gears for an aircraft. The difficulty of moving the landing gears of an aircraft while connected to the aircraft is evident.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method for coating the outer surface of a workpiece while the workpiece is held stationary.